User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- Don't know ^_^-- I love those!!!-- I like the LOL of the Days! ^_^ Who's your fav character?-- Wait... darn I haven't seen them in a while! I like the guy that's always crazy! LOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOOOLLOLOLLO ROFL! Oh by the way! Check out Draken and his Older self's Articles now! Yeah Matt! And thanks! I am a part of a Photography Clan after all! I try the best I can to get my Images! Would you like to join? I am the leader anyway. An as long as you can change your armour, it wont interfear with the other clans. To join, all you have to do is send me three of your best Screanshots, and i'll be the judge on whether or not you're good enough. Well they can be any of the Halo 3 Screanshot styles: Um... The Images cannot be found Meh... not in the mood today. My Girlfriend can't come out. No I mean like sitting out on her porch... Makeing out What's wrong? Jelous? No I mean SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! (LOL). You got a girl? Tsk Tsk Tsk... Sorry to say but... that's a little pathetic Have you ever HAD a Girl before? Well at least Zamra had one! No offence. Yeah... how'd you know? Tell me or die! (LOL jk) But yeah we've been dating for almost twelve mounths now. No I mean Stop corecting me!!!!. Yup! I think she might be... The One That special someone has come along... that's why I'm dateing her ^_^. We love eachother I Know so. I wish Zamra would hurry up and reply to my message! Vids Here are some clips from another show on G4. This show is called Code Monkeys, its the best animated show ever! Even better then DragonBall Z (Go ahead tell Baracuss, I don't care LOL!). While the actual shows are half hour, these are just 2 minutes. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23oJotGSgYY *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59WIH-Rz7js&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCMomyKTlVc&feature=related Good to Hear Its your choice. Hey, when (if ever) I get XBL we can play co-op together. I call Marcus because we're both badasses! LOL! BTW, did you check out those vids? Ya that was a good episode. In case your wandering what the guy (Dave) was doing at the beginning of that video, he was singing and the lyrics go like this "Yesterday I felt like kissin your face, but I punched it instead." LOL!!! Oh man thats a toughy! I would have to say Marcus because he's always like "Bring It!", that and a few other badass reasons. Wretches are just annoying, little bastards especially the Dark Wretches. Berserkers scare the **** out of me. Actually, thats his brother. Trust me, its his brother. It says that in my OXM magazine, wikipedia, even CliffyB said that. Besides I don't know how someone could survive being shot in the head by a sniper rifle that usually blows the head clear off (Which is awesome). Huh What in the world are you and Baracuss talking about? RE: Girls Hey don't feel bad I've never had one either. I don't know what Baracuss is talking about when he's said I've had a girlfriend. Gasp! He did! Well if he does I'll just have to kill him but not now I have to finish my homework. Tell Baracuss I sent him that message and I just logged off LOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!! I love pissing people off! Campaign I was looking at some of your campaign games and what got my attention is that you died 7 times (Baracuss died 12) when playing Sierra 117 on Easy. How the hell can you die that many times on Easy?!? Oh, now I get it. Its one of those moments in Co-op when Campaign becomes Multiplayer, ya experienced a number of those over the years. Which out of the four character do you like playing as? Ya, me too. Are you talking about Multiplayer character or Campaign character? Um... I'll probably be a Spartan character (As its always been). What is your character? RPing Kartal: Baw Wee!? Thank god! Baracuss has gone mission, as well as Maydor, Councilor 'Setum, and the whole Apocalypse Squad (Maydor's Ascetic Squad)! I don't know what's going on... but I think that Maydor's betrayed us again! Kartal: Right. I'll keep in con-hey! Draken: (Grabing the comm away from Kartal) Baw Wee? Draken: Course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be? I'm with Uncle Kartal! Draken: But Uncle Maydor's my favorite! (Your stomach luched abit, debating on whether or not to tell him what has happend) Draken: Um... ok. Kartal: Go ahead. Kartal:... Not yet... Kartal: Right, we'll met you then. Right now I'm going to try and put Draken down for a nap! (You barly heard Draken saying "Awe! I don't wanna!") Good luck Baw Wee! Kartal: Yes, Baw Wee. So is Baracuss. He was found, injured nearby the spot where he was kidnapped, but there is something else... (There seamed to be sadness in his voice) Kartal:... Maydor's dead, Baw Wee... Kartal: Somehow he and Councilor 'Setum were found on a dying planet, and Maydor was wrapped up in greif so much... that he stayed on the planet as it blew up... He wanted to be with his Mother again... I suppose. The bad thing is... Draken doesn't know yet. Kartal: I agree... maybee you should tell him. He did say that you were like his brother. Plus Baracuss would like to speak with you. Kartal: Right... I'll send a Phantom to pick you up. (You were greeted by Kartal, Krana, and Delna. It was strange to see Delna without Baracuss or Maydor by her side... it just didn't feel the same. It problably never will again...) (P.S: If this was a movie/Machinima I have the perfect song/music for this scene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_K2y3pu-2_4) Kartal: Good to see you, Baw Wee... Krana:... Indeed... (She seamed to be holding back a few tears) (Delna said nothing. Instead she came over and hugged you) Kartal: (Clearing his throut after a minuet. Delna let go) Well... Baracuss was awake a few hours ago and he asked for you, but he's resting again. You are welcome to stay until he wakes up. (Suddenly Draken and two other children, a boy and girl, ran through the hangar. They chased eachother like nothing had happend, and the two boys wrestled eachother abit. You noticed that whenever the boy had the upperhand on Draken, Draken would pop his neck and turn the tables. You smiled and thought of Maydor...) Kartal: Well... when we found him His shoulder was dislocated, he has four broken ribs, a bruised lung that makes it hard for him to breath, and some minor internal bleeding. He'll make it though. Kartal: Most of it... the Dislocated shoulder was caused when- Zaliet: (From behind you) When I saved him from falling into a bottomless shaft... (You turned to say hi. As you did you saw the enormous scar on his shoulder from the infection form Kartal: He is resting in the informory... Kartal: See for yourself (Points to a doorway) (The Door opens, reveiling a Sangheili in white, blood stained robes) Doctor: Yes? (He looks back in the room) Doctor: You're welcome to see him, but he's still asleep so try not to wake him. (You enter the room with the Doctor. Baracuss was in a bed halfway across the Med-Bay, his right arm in a sling, and his left hanging over the edge of the bed. You could see the metalic patches on his left arm, were the Doctors had to reconstruct it abit after the first time battling Maydor. His face was scard and bruised, and his Armour (wich had been striped off and layed in the bed beside him) Was dented and scratched so much that you barly recognized it as his!) (Suddenly, Baracuss started shifting around, and his face was in an expression of fear. His shifting got worse, and he started yelling out! He reached for his hip as though to grab his sword. It looked like he was going to have a heart attack. You called for everyone to come in) (The others rush in, Zaliet staying near the door) Doctor: By the gods, not again! (He tried straping Baracuss down. Baracuss was yelling louder by the minuet!) Kartal: Not Again!? What do you mean by that! Draken: Father! What's happening?! (Baracuss didn't hear them) Baracuss(yelling): Ahh! Rahhhhh!! (Grabs the Doctors wrist. It started to swell after the doctor pulled it back) Gahhh!! Chaos!!! Nuh! Maydor!!!! Baracuss: Chaos!!! The temple!! Maydor!!! The... Encriptions!!! Zalcronia!!! (Kartal suddenly looked as if he figured out the secret of the universe) Kartal: It makes sense now! Kartal: Well... the reason why we've been spending so much time on Zalcronia is that we think that we discovered Star Charts similar to the ones found on Kara Xa. But, they were encriptions... a sort of chant, really, and Baracuss said that they where the same writings that was on a temple wall... on Chaos. The encriptions where said to be able to send you back to anytime you chose... to change history. Maydor wished to go back and change history so that his mother and his grandfather wouldn't get killed, but Baracuss and Councilor 'Setum, along with the Peace Keeper, stoped him. But now Maydor is on Chaos... where the original encriptions are! Kartal: Yes... but it's extreamly risky. You could change history for the worst! Cause the Separatists to lose the Scism, or become extinct altogether! Peace Keeper(from behind you): Terible things happen when you tamper with time, Baw Wee... Peace Keeper: I know not of what happend to him... but I know that he is not on Chaos. Besides... (A great sadness seamed to wash over him) The runes take you backwards in time... but you cannot return from that time. I used the same runes to come back to this time, to change things in my future. But I can never go back to see if it has done any good... Peace Keeper: Yes he is, Baw Wee... (P.S: LOL is that you?) Peace Keeper:I don't even know that, Baw Wee... (Baracuss had finnaly calmed down, and was awake) Baracuss: (trying to sit up) Ah! Damn it... I feel like I got hit by a ghost! Kartal: Worse... Maydor! (You couldn't help but chuckle at this, and neither could anyone else) Baracuss:(Streaching the best he could)Ow! Like a rock... Baracuss: Yes! Very! (Something poped, you couldn't tell if it was his neck, shoulder, or back, but the pain was so bad that Krana had to rub his bback to ease the pain) XBL I'm getting on at 7 Halo Script Dude, your not gonna believe this. My latest Official Xbox Magazine came and in it, they show the Halo: Movie Script that was thrown away. Oh I'm very serious. While it may sound cool, it really isn't. The script was HORRIBLE!!! I don't even want tell you what was written on it. I'll tell you about it later. I'm off to get my new 360! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Overhyped Its been more than 3 hours since I got my NEW 360!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Confetti, Fireworks and music in the background) You know it! I played Halo 3 the whole time P.S. In case your curious what type of 360 I got, it was the Elite. Also no I won't be getting XBL for awhile because I am officially broke. Whats stupid is the Elite comes with a Silver Subscription but I couldn't find it. I don't really care for now. I was playing campaign and watched some old videos. Good times those where. All the levels with Flood, eh? I would consider Cortana to be the level with the most controller throwing moments. Now the level 343 Guilty Spark scares the crap out of me. I remember when I was too scared to even play that level. Scariest Moments in 343 Guilty Spark: *The ambience of the swamp and the facility. *The figures in the treeline. *The hallway with all the blood. *The room with the crazy marine and all the blood. *The ramp with all the blood and music. *The video clip. *The part in which you hear the door being banged on. *All those infection forms. *Seeing those Grunts and Jackals being killed. *The part where the elevator is destroyed making you think "Dammit! Now I'm stuck down here! I see dead people." *The elevator shaft with all the blood. *And a few other things. Yeah, very scary! RP So what do you wanna RP about cause I don't have any ideas. Same here on my RP with him. Well I haven't RPed with you yet though. Uasp (COM): Yes, and it had to be me. Uasp: Cause he was planning to go back in time and save his mother and grandfather, it would have seriously affected the timeline and now hes in Chaos with both of them. His wish came true. Uasp: I know, and I'm sad every time I see Draken. Uasp: He's gonna hate me when he finds out. Uasp: (I look off in the diistance) If only I could believe those words. Uasp: Still.......(My sadness creeps in) (P.S. Would you like to join my clan?) Uasp: (I walk off) Uasp: Okay. (Stop at the entry of the hanger) Uasp: Nothing, why you ask? (I walk to my phantom) Uasp: Nowhere, really, just wanna fly around. Uasp: I'll be back in a cycle. (aka a hour) Uasp: (You watch as I leaved the hanger) Uasp: (One hour later) Hey, Baw Wee, I'm back. Uasp: Yes I did. Uasp: Thank you. Uasp: I'll come with you. Uasp: What to eat? Uasp: What are you gonna eat, Baw Wee? Uasp: (Laughs) Neither can I. Uasp: Well, we should at least get something to drink, how about the Grunt/Sangheili Soda? (P.S, I like your new pic of you) Uasp: (We take seats near some Ultra Grunts) (P.S. Your Welcome) US Crackdown Well that level has alot of blood in it. And to answer you question, no, you can't play split-screen on Crackdown. It either has to be System Link or XBL. Ya, I know it sucks! How many games are you asking for your birthday? Lucky! I can only get one game for my birthday and sometimes no games at all. Oh, and about that pic, I like it. Speaking of images check out the newest images I added to Kardage and my userpage. Geez! One Benjamin, you lucky! What are you gonna spend that on? RE: Money I hear ya. Usually when I get money, I intend on spending it on something immediately. I'm trying to get the money for Gears of War 2 and then I want my parents to get me Left 4 Dead for Christmas.